Traitor or Not
by Heartsong's Fanfictions
Summary: You know all those fanfics where Mousefur has a random mate? Well, this is one of those.. except this one is with Darkstripe. DarkXMouse one-shot. Mousefur's POV is now up!
1. Darkstripe's POV

Mousefur.

She was so beautiful. Even now, I can see her in her youth – bright green eyes that sparked with irritation or sudden spunk, her sleek, lovely brown fur, always washed, never dull…

Mousefur.

I couldn't be with her now, obviously. I could never be with her. She was the love of my life, ever since she was Mousepaw. We would always go on patrols together, her pelt brushing against mine as we pursued a rabbit, or a finch, or sometimes even a ShadowClan cat. Those moonlit nights we sat next to each other, sharing tongues.

That was, at least, until Tigerstar came along.

He was so grand in my eyes. I could picture his view of the forest: with all the Clans working together as one, sharing and caring for one another. With one big, strong Clan, we would be powerful. We would be undefeatable.

But Mousefur didn't agree. She said it was a load of foxdung, and, perhaps it was. But I clung to Tigerstar, because I thought he would protect me from a lowly fate.

But it only led me to worse. I didn't think when I fed Sorrelkit those deathberries – I was only thinking about what Tigerstar might think if ThunderClan found out about his plans. So when I was banished, my first glance was to Mousefur. There was disbelief in her eyes, and anger, frustration, hurt.. and something else. Something I couldn't name.

I bet that was in my eyes, too.

My mind told me to move on, to follow strictly to Tigerstars' plans. But my heart ached.. it ached for those lovely green eyes, that soft, dusky brown pelt…

I was lost in my own mind. When Tigerstar died, I felt nothing. No pain, no hurt. Just… nothing. All was lost, and I missed it all too. And Mousefur. Oh, especially Mousefur.

When the battle between BloodClan and the other Clans came, I knew it was time to avenge my leader. Not Bluestar, nor Firestar, but Tigerstar – I knew he was always my true leader. But I also knew that Firestar or Bluestar could have been my leaders as well.

He ruined my life. As I was about to sink my teeth into Firestar's neck, I heard a cry of pain and sorrow.

It was Mousefur. She was telling me not to kill him, telling me not to become a monster.

But it was too late. I was already a monster. Even so, I hesitated, wondering if I should strike anyway.

That lump of fur, Graystripe, knocked me off my feet and delivered a blow to my head. Before I faded into my death, I glared at Firestar in hatred. Hatred for being a stupid kittypet. Hatred for becoming deputy. Hatred for almost killing Tigerstar. Hatred… or jealousy?

Before I died, I swore I could hear Mousefur wailing in grief.

I… loved her.

So, as I, Darkstripe, former warrior of ThunderClan and traitor to all that I had depended on, watch my true love Mousefur grow old and weary, I know that we can never be. She was a strong and loyal warrior, and she will still be when she takes her final breath on that foul ground. But I swear, one day, that we will find each other. No matter what the boundaries, true love always finds a way.

Because, on the border between the Place of No Stars and StarClan, true love can always find a way.

Traitor or not.


	2. Mousefur's POV

**Weell, someone told me that I should make a chapter in Mousefur's POV, so I tried.. please review and tell me if it's okay!**

**Mousefur's POV**

He was a mousebrain. A funny, handsome mousebrain.

Yes, Darkstripe was funny. When he wasn't so cranky all the time. Ever since he had gotten all caught up in Tigerstar's plans, he wasn't himself. I missed young Darkpaw – his sleek, dark pelt, those wonderful eyes that glittered and widened whenever he saw me. But they didn't glitter with anger, or evil, or whatever the foxdung you want to call it. They glittered with something different, something special.

The first time he told me about Tigerstar's plot, he seemed so alive, so excited for the future. It was like he wanted to rush things that would never happen. I told him it was a load of foxdung, that he shouldn't even be thinking of such things. "When me, Longtail, and Tigerstar take over, will you stand by me?" He asked me, eyes boring into my pelt. I couldn't look at him, so I stared at my paws. What was I going to say? 'Yes, I'll help break the warrior code with you, you lovely furball!' Of course not.

So I walked out on him.

But I regretted it when he was exiled. I regretted not trying to bring him out of the shadows Tigerstar was trying to drag him into. When he fed Sorrelkit the deathberries, I was so confused… so angry… so…

What did I feel? Frustration? Annoyance?

Sadness?

My heart ached to watch him go, but I had to. For the sake of my Clan, for the sake of my own sanity.

But everything just got worse. At the battle with BloodClan, when I saw him pin Firestar down, I let out a yowl of despair – despair for what my love had become. An empty-souled monster.

He seemed to hesitate, like he heard my cry. I saw Graystripe bowl him over, and before I could stop him, the gray tom delivered the death blow.

My wail of pain could not be stopped, as I felt my heart being torn apart with grief. StarClan, I knew, would not accept him. Darkstripe was a traitor, and I knew it.

The stupid mousebrain.

That handsome, stupid mousebrain.

But my Darkstripe was gone. Gone, forever, even before his death.

After the battle, as the Clans returned to their homes, I hesitated. Looking back at Darkstripe, I knew that I had to bury him. He could have been a great warrior.

But successfully dragged him into the shadows.

Pressing my nose into his fur, I murmured, "We will meet again, Darkstripe. No boundaries will keep us apart… true love always finds a way, right?" Sniffing, and blinking back tears, I muttered to myself, "You sappy piece of foxdung…"

I am old now. I complain about my joints, which are stiff and sore with age, my pelt is graying and dull, and my eyes hold more wisdom than spunk. And yet, every night, I look to the same sweet purple sky, wondering if Darkstripe has his star… then remembering his traitorous ways.

But wherever he may be, I will find him. Not only with my amazing sense of smell, but with my heart and soul, which sing to him every day.

With my heart and soul, because he is my Darkstripe.


End file.
